


The Decision to Adopt

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor Adopts Prompto, Dad Cor Week 2020, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, One Shot, Parent Cor Leonis, Referenced Child Neglect, Vignette, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Cor thought that leaving Prompto with a proper family was the right choice to make. He was sure of it. A little kid needed two parents and two parents who knew what they were doing. A child like sweet little Prompto needed love and care that parents could give, not some guy who knew nothing about parenting. Sure he may have given Prompto his name, but other than that, Cor was at a total loss. It only made sense and Cor wanted to stick to that belief that he had made the right choice in the matter.He hated how wrong he had been.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979665
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: Dad Cor Week 2020





	The Decision to Adopt

Cor thought that leaving Prompto with a proper family was the right choice to make. He was sure of it. A little kid needed two parents and two parents who knew what they were doing. A child like sweet little Prompto needed love and care that parents could give, not some guy who knew nothing about parenting. Sure he may have given Prompto his name, but other than that, Cor was at a total loss. It only made sense and Cor wanted to stick to that belief that he had made the right choice in the matter.

He hated how wrong he had been.

Prompto was not living a happy life that was expected of a child. His parents, the Argentums, the ones that Cor had entrusted Prompto too, were far from caring and considerate. When he had heard of how lonely was from Noctis, who had befriended Prompto recently in elementary school, Cor bolted to where the Argentums lived only to find out what he had dreaded most.

Prompto was in fact living on his own for weeks on end at such a young and tender age. His parents were too busy for him and expected him pretty much to live on his own, forcing him to always order fast food since he was too young to cook.

Never in his life did Cor ever feel such deep regret. He had left a perfectly sweet child to grow up neglected. The roots of his guilt tangled themselves in his chest, constricting his heart. He never had felt such pain over such a matter before. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the little face of baby Prompto gurgling happily as he held on to Cor's finger.

But now he was going to change all that. Now he would make the right choice and this time give Prompto the care and love that he needed, and he was going to be the one to do that.

* * *

Cor knelt down in front of Prompto. The young boy was staring at him with wide eyes. With everything that happened Cor could understand the hesitation and worry that he was probably having.

"Uh hey kiddo," Cor said, finally clearing his throat. He knew he had to do something about this, there was no way he could just stand there idly, not anymore. "How're you feeling?"

Prompto hummed softly. "I don't know…"

"It's okay to talk about how you feel, if anything's on your mind you can let me know."

Prompto nodded slightly, staring down at the floor. "Why did they give me up?"

"What?"

Prompto flinched slightly, his lips pressed into a frown. "M-Mom and dad… they just gave me up."

"Oh…" the words left Cor's lips so quietly he barely even noticed.

Moving closer he wrapped an arm around Prompto, trying to hold him closer. He really wished he had talked to Regis and Clarus beforehand. He knew that there were things he should say, but he had no idea what those were supposed to be. What could he say to a child who had been neglected all his life by his parents? What could he say to the child that he wanted to take under his own wing and his parents just willingly gave him up?

He originally had expected there to be a long process and a possible issue of the Argentums not wanting to give Prompto up. But it all went far faster than that, and the Argentums seemed more than happy to turn Prompto over to Cor. It sickened him that they seemed so eager about it, compared to how eager they were when they first adopted Prompto.

"I'm sorry…" Cor finally said, realizing he should not have been getting lost in his own thoughts. "But I am going to promise you that things will be better. I know they were your parents, but they weren't giving you the love you needed. A kid needs love and care and…" Cor sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for the moment he had been building up.

"I'm going to be the one to do that?"

The little blond boy looked up at him, his eyes getting closer to watering. "W-What? You will?"

Putting his other arm around Prompto he completed his hug and rested his head on top of the child's. "Yeah. I honestly have no idea what I am doing, but I will promise you I'll do the best I can."

He could feel Prompto holding on to him, clutching his shirt tightly. "Do I gotta call you dad now?" Promtpo asked softly, a few sniffles interrupting him afterwards.

"Only if you want to kid. It's up to you."

He could feed Prompto nodding his head against his chest. "I'd like to. Thank you dad."

Something swelled in Cor's chest from those two simple words. He held Prompto tighter, trying his best to hold back his own tears. "You're welcome, son."

**Author's Note:**

> My little piece for day 1 of Dad Cor week with the theme Rescue. I am unsure if I will be able to make more for the week as I got other projects to finish, but I had this one at least. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
